Karma's reckless karma
by bcRaven
Summary: "Well,at least now you have a family who cares,who loves you." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Zoey's parents were very nice when they give you a home and you're repaying it by helping AND saving their daughter as Mew Mews" There was an emphasis in the 'and', that was for sure. A love story between Elliot(Ryou) and Karma, Zoey's(Ichigo) best friend and adoptive sister.
1. I

_**As both you and me know, I don't own the characters nor the images, besides the made up one (story's protagonist), it's just a fanfiction, the original series belong to Reiko Yoshida and Mia Ikumi. Also, I'll be posting short chapters (Heres why: I'm not english, that means it can be minor errors and I need to check that.) but if you want bigger ones let me know by leaving a comment and I'll try to write more at once.**_

* * *

"Since I was 9 years old child I knew... I knew I was a disappointment for my parents." I made a pause, not aware that my eyes were starting to tear, just when I felt a hot little drop on my I hand I realized I was crying. He put his right arm around my shoulders and I rested mh head on his. I'm still depressed with all of this situation and I don't know if I'm still good enough to help the girls.

"Well, at least now you have a family who cares, who loves you." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Zoey's parents were very nice when they give you a home and you're repaying it by helping AND saving their daughter as Mew Mews" There was an emphasis in that 'and', that was for sure.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that" As soon as the words came out I blushed.

After that conversation I hugged Elliot for a long moment, feeling safe and not wanting to let go but I needes to go help the girls downstairs at the café. This place is getting a lot of popularity lately, but I didn't left without Elliot hug me back and planted a small kiss on my forehead. _"See you later"_ I end up saying that a way to flirty without noticing.

"Someone's excited..." He winked, messing with me. I felt my cheeks going red again and as if that wasn't enough already I felt my small ears popping out. Oh my God, not now, please... I could feel him smirking when I closed the door embarrassed.

* * *

 ***Later that day***

"Stop it Dren! Let her go!" I cried as the alien hurt my best friend. It was starting to get anoying, fine, that's it... Now he's getting a taste of it. _"E-NOU-PH!"_

Dren looked at me playfuly and the other Mews followed his gaze. "Aw, my poor panda bear, aren't you enjoing this? You're sister's just getting a scar for her life, don't worry, it'll be fine" He teased me, he knew I lived with her, I've seen him a lot of times spying on Zoey but never told her and now, I was getting sick of it, she got hurt a way to many times and today I won't let it happen.

 _"I SAID: LET-HER-GO!"_ I felt like never before. My body went up like I was flying, suddenly, my eyes got brighter and my pendent released energy, something like a lightning, at Dren's direction. He got hit by it and let Mew Zoey go. As soon as she landed, he teleported to his dimension.

"What happened? How did you do that? I want to learn it!" A hyper Kikki jumped around me while I smiled weakly. The others were still shocked and didn't know what to say.

I landed my hand on Zoey's shoulder and that's when she turned to take a good look at me. She could tell I was tired. _"Karma! Are you okay?!"_ she asked worried. That's when I fainted, last thing I saw was sad Elliot running in our direction with Wesley behind him while my best friend tried not lie on the cold, dirty floor before the blonde guy came near us.


	2. II

"Hey Zo" I said while puting my hair into a ponytail so I could finally make a cake. "How went with Mark?" She smiled ear to ear "well, I guess it was pretty good" I smiled back while answering my own question. She's daydreaming, it'll be better if no one 'wakes' her from that. I let out a giggle.

"It was amaaaziiing..." This will last for a while. I giggled a bit. "Oh, sorry. I was spacing out. Anyways, what are you making?" She smiled.

"Oh, it's just a chocolate and strawberry cake, no big deal. Wanna help?" I asked and smile back.

"Of course! I love your cakes and I would love to help since I can't do any at the café." She was working at the Mew Cafe. It's been a few months since she started and I'm actually very happy that she got a part-time job. The girls who work with her are pretty nice and the place itself is very comfortable and good looking, I already went there a few times, it was either to bring Zoey's stuff or to walk with her home.

"Okay, the let's get STARTED!" She went to get the thing we needed from the fridge.

Finally, two hours later the cake was done. It was pretty funny to have Zoey helping me, but also a huge mess. After cleaning the kitchen she went to her room while I thought about taking a walk to the park, although it's kinda late the sun is still shinning and after spending all day at home, I needed some fresh air.

When I got there I sat by a tree, leaning my back against it's trunk while closing my eyes and feeling the breeze. Moments later, when I felt like I was about to fall a sleep, a small grey cat jumped on my lap. Damn, he was pretty cute but what was he doing at the park like this? Usually there's a lot of dogs here, never other pets. But as soon as I looked up to the sky, the sun was no longer there, it was finally replaced by a full bright moon. "Guess I fell asleep dear kitty, thanks for waking me." Just when I was about to pet him, a pastel blue light surrounded him.

A cute blonde guy with ocean blue eyes was now on top of me. HE WAS LITERALLY ON TOP OF ME. His knees, one each side of my legs, his hands were both against the tree above my shoulders and his face just two inches away. I felt really nervous, my cheeks getting red and a strange feeling in my head, where was my headband.

He finally spoke. "Uh... Hi there."


End file.
